The Birth of the Mage Sisters
by AishaElementalMaster
Summary: Whoop! No block! *cheers and runs around*
1. Writer's Block

**Me: Okay, so I saw a random add about junk food that gave me an idea because it had a song in it.**

**Aisha: Just get on with it! Let me guess, me again?**

**Me: Yep.  
Elsword: Unfair**

**Me: So?**

**Rena: Time to start.**

**Me: True. Oh waiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit. Classes.**

**All base.**

**Me: Shall we start?**

**Aisha's PoV**

* * *

_Boom, clash, bang…_ I covered my ears. Who could actually sleep with such a racket? Okay, so Chung's making a bigger Destroyer to try to be more powerful, but seriously, it's TOO LOUD! Ow… the wall just collapsed on me. Now I have to fix it. When I could be sleeping so I could be ready for the journey to Sander.

* * *

**Aisha's Dream**

_Who're you gonna choose? Who're you gonna choose? Who're you gonna choose when they come for you? A chant flows out of unseen people. A girl with pigtails that reached the ground opened a portal and put out her hand, as if to invite me in. Another girl with low & short pigtails opened a book which held mysterious words, and held another pile with her other hand, the pages seeming to hold mysterious power. The third and last girl who had spiky hair tied up in..uh, pigtails again raised her arms, and a army of bats flew around her, a white and black devil leading them..._

**Me: *Pulls out keyboard and tries to kill writer's block* DIE BLOCK! *Grabs a computer with other hand and starts blocking bad ideas* HELP! *Falls in to pit of What-To-Write thoughts* I need to get out.**


	2. Evil Blue Ball! :)

**Me: *jumps on random rock* Thanks to Awakened Hades, I can destroy that block! *smashes writer's block* Wow. So easy! Anyway, replies! I need to get in the habitat of writing replies in stories rather than PMing them.**

**Harueve: I did, but Awakened Hades helped me get it away.**

**The person called 3: Thanks!**

**Yukihime77: Here you go!**

**Awakened Hades: I continued, happy? Can't shoot me, you don't have a Chung anyway! I hope, anyway...**

**Aisha's PoV (still dreaming)**

"Ouch." I fell through a random portal that they summoned together. I shook my head, staggering up. "You FLAME-HEADED BITC*!" I heard someone swearing a word so sweary that it can't be put in this story. "No swearing!" Another voice. "I never swear, I swear!" The first voice yelled. "Look who's swearing, YOU REBEL!" I faceplamed. I walked over to the voices, only to see three…Elswords. "Look! And she's already here!" The 2nd Elsword yelled. "Who cares? She won't choose your path anyway!" Replied the 1st voice. "Yeah! She'll choose my path!" Yelled the 3rd. I sighed. "Who are you, anyway?" I muttered. They all looked surprised. "So they didn't tell you?" Sighed the 2nd. "They couldn't speak." I replied. "I bet it was Dimension Witch. She can't control the side-effects of her portals…" The 1st smirked. "Oh, just hurry up and tell me who you are!" "Lord Knight at your service. If you choose Elemental Master, you know, the one with the mysterious book, you will see me again. Only in real life." The 2nd bowed. "This is Rune Slayer, who likes to tease everyone. Choose to be Void Princess, the Queen of Demons, and he will be the one to appear again." The 1st smirked again. "That one is Infinity Sword, who looks like a ***** demon." The 3rd stared at Rune Slayer with demon eyes. "I told you not to swear!" Lord Knight looked like he was going to explode with anger. "Anyway, you have to choose dorky portal Dimension Witch to see Demon Eyes again." Rune Slayer laughed. "Dimension Witch is not dorky!" "Void Princess is better!" "Elemental Master is the best! Brains over brawl!" "Just. Stop it." I conjured up some lightning, preparing to roast them. Then suddenly…

**Aisha PoV (Awake now)**

"Aisha! Time to train to Experience level 15!" Rena shouted. I rubbed my eyes. Was that a coincidence…? Ah, never mind…

**DW: Time skip!**

**Narrator (me): Oi!**

High Mage, Mana Special, Long Ranged. Dark Mage, Strategy Special, range varies. Battle Mage, Close Range special. "Which one!" I stomped. "I wish I could be all of them!" "Actually, you can." The masked man beside the board threw a random cube. "But then all of you have to." The others cheered. "We couldn't choose either! Plus I wanna protect the elves!" Rena glomped a random tree. Eve deadpanned. "If that will help me resurrect the good Nasods, then yes." "I need to beat my sis. **(O_O I just realized. El****sis****. Sis.) **If that'll help me overkill her anytime, then okay." Elsword cried determinedly "…" Raven had no comment. "As the prince of Hamel, I need to protect Hamel. So yes." Chung slammed his cannon on the ground. "For our destinies!" Rena shrieked. We covered our ears. "You will have all the classes' skills. All of them." Boomed the masked man. "Okay." I muttered, just loud enough for the man to hear. Ligh- "Not so fast!" Yelled the man. "I hear someone!" He searche- "It's from the Narrator's world!" I yelled at him. "Oh." He calmed down. Okay, let me, the narrator, start again. Light enveloped us. _No! What have you done! It wasn't meant to be like this! _Okay. The annoying LK, RS and IS. _Maybe it was!_ I shot back mentally. Power surged through me, along with three different qualities (okay, I dunno what word should be there so there! Sounds weird O_O)…Knowledge, power and energy…? "To Elder!" We cheered. We may have the power, but unless we finished the tasks, in 23 hours, 88 minutes, 11 seconds, 99999999 milliseconds and 1/4 millisecond. Wait a seco- Oh. Nevermind. We hurried off, into the sunset for some reason. Wait, we just thought it was short. How come I know so much now? _Because you have chosen High Mage as well, stupid._ Pah. That Rune Slayer. I ignored him and we started, um, slaying monsters, as Elsword calls it. _Sander...You must choose when you get there..._ Wait, what? Five villages away? Huh...

"Energy Spurt!" I sent out a burst of energy, only to fall on the ground, panting. "Okay, something easier: Awakening! Plasma...Cutter!" This time, sticks of red shot out of my fingers. "Particle Ray." Eve sent out a similar blue beam. Mine brushed against hers, and the lasers exploded. "Whoa...Moving lasers..." I stared at my fingers. "Let's see what else we can do!" I flexed my hands, shaking them lightly. "Course we will! Sword Fire!" "You using my own fire? Chain Burst! **(Echoing bit: Hiya hiya hiya!)** Magic Missile!" Fire balls sprouted from my hands, a better version of Chain Fire Ball. A glimmering ball of blue, or as Elsword calls it, Evil Blue Ball, chased after the fireballs, hitting my target: Elsword. "Wa ha ha! Evil Blue Chasing Ball here! Though it isn't evil. A extra present: Binding Circle!" My base skill stuck Elsword in place as 'Evil Blue Ball' hit him mercilessly. "Blizzard Shower! Heavy Press!" I dusted my hands, walking away as Elsword fainted. "The power of a blue ball," I called over my shoulder. "Some fire and ice, energy and physical hits are enough to make you bow down before me."

**Me: I am no good with talking, as you will have noticed in my stories.**

**Aisha: ?**

**Me: I forgot to say by the way.**

**Aisha: Oh.**

**Me: Bye. I guess. R & R if you want, I don't expect much for me since stories seriously should have more talk. I'm more of a describing person…**


End file.
